A Final Embrace
by WolfNightV4X1
Summary: An arcanine and a ninetails carry their wounded trainer to safety after he fought to get them back from the clutches of team rocket.


The night was filled with the sounds of chirping kricketunes and the intermittent hoots of a noctowl. The footstep-beaten dirt path of the forest floor held on it's surface weary travelers. The bright moon shone down onto the lush trees that filtered light onto the ground, gently illuminating two sorrowful fire pokemon who carried an injured trainer.

Despite the somber situation, the trainer smiled under his cap, teeth bloodied from a previous skirmish, "It'll be alright you two, it'll be alright" he said reassuringly, but immediately afterward he coughed with enough force that blood flew out. His head drooped back down as he continued his limping gait, arms thrown around both his pokemon's shoulders for support.

Ember and Pyral exchanged worried glances. Damien looked up at the ninetails and arcanine slightly "No really, I'll be fine" he heaved heavy breaths "I wouldn't leave you behind for a second, not after all I've been through to get you back"

The pokemon trainer had been robbed of his two special pokemon by none other than a consort of team rocket. The authorities always did say to contact them and wait until the issue was resolved by polic, and most important civilians were to stay away from team rocket. Against all warning, Damien pursued the burglars, knowing full well that the police didn't always capture team rocket and return the swindled pokeballs. Damien did not want to lose his pokemon permanantly. The battle had cost him, he'd gotten into combat with the robber, who injured Damien severely. Damien eventually retrieved his pokeballs and unleashed his loyal duo on the oppressor, winning the fight in the end.

It was now that the pokemon were desperate to get to the next town. Previously, the trainer could walk slightly, albeit with a limp. Damien groaned slightly, saying "This sucks, huh? The one time I fight to save you and I end up in a wreck." he chuckles halfheartedly. They walk in silence for awhile, but as time went on his condition seemed to worsen. Damien let out a round of hacking fits, blood splattering to the dirt. His chalky white hands gripped the fur of their necks tighter.

There was no time, they had to go faster, Pyral took the trainer's hood in his jaws, Damien was surprised at the action "Pyral, what are you doing?" he said as the arcanine swung Damien onto his back, the boys' arms and legs straddling his furred body. "You're going to take me yourself?" he asked with a hoarse voice. Pyral gave him a nod, making a gruff sound in his throat. Damien close his eyes, wrapping his arms around Pyral's neck. "Okay, hurry then" he wheezed. Pyral nodded to Ember, and together they dashed toward civilization.

They burst through the doors of a pokemon center, the nurse at the desk gasped at the unexpected spectacle and immediately rushed over to check on the condition of the boy, placing a hand on his pallid cheek. "Oh dear!" she cried. She turned to the bystanders who looked at the two pokemon wide eyed and stunned, mumbling to themselves. "Someone call for help" commanded the nurse, and immediately they scrambled.

The nurse looked up at the pokemon, "I can't assist you here, unfortunately. Rest assured we will get help for him" Arcanine gave her a gruff bark in response, and ninetails nodded. Moments later officials arrived to rush the boy to a proper health institution. The pokemon tailed them but was stopped at the entrance by a hospital worker "You two are going to need to wait outside, we don't allow pokemon inside if they are not in their pokeballs, and seeing as your trainer isn't here to do so..." Pyral sat down with a frustrated growl, and ninetails swished her tails in irritation.

They waited the agonizing minutes until the woman reappeared "he has requested that you two visit him" she waved for them to follow her inside. The pokemon navigated their large forms through the crowded lobby and cramped hallway. "Normally we don't allow this, but he is in critical condition and well...he won't make it" she said bluntly, not bothering to sugarcoat the inevitable truth. She glanced up at the pokemon, who dipped their heads low, ears pulled back.

The woman waved the pokemon in the cubicle of a room and they inched their way inside. Damien lied still on the small mattress as Ember made her way to one side of the bed and Pyral the other. Damien's green eyes sparkled from a gaunt face "You two made it!" he said cheerfully, the pokemon laid their heads on the edge of the bed and he wrapped his arms around their furred necks. His breath grew heavy, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wish it didn't have to be this way." he wheezed.

He gulped, taking a deep breath to utter his next words "I'd rather die besid you two than live more than fifteen years without you" he whispered, tears streaming from his face. Ember nuzzled her snout into his neck, giving him a warm lick. Pyral gently placed a hulking paw on his chest.

Damien's closed eyes opened briefly to look at the two pokemon, "I'm releasing both of you, once I'm gone, I need you to take care of each other". The pokemons' eyes brimmed with tears, the fur of their cheeks damp. They nodded in agreement.

Damien closed his eyes "Good" he whispered "I love you". His breaths rasped a few final times before his arms drooped to his side, the heart monitor became erratic with it's beeping. His body shuddered a moment before he laid still, a loud single tone filling the room.

The pokemon threw back their heads and howled, drowning out the flatline noise and filling the hospital with the sound of their lament. Once their cries died down, a nurse appeared to usher the pair out. Their heads bent low as they proceeded sorrowfully through the crowded hallway and out the front door.

The nurse said quietly "I am very sorry for your loss. If you wait, we can find you a trainer to care for you and..." her voice droned on. Ember and Pyral exchanged meaningful glances, remembering the promise they made to their deceased master.

They ran in the direction of the forest, their trainer's memory in their minds and their hearts.


End file.
